Día Especial
by Dulcechiiel
Summary: A todos los demás les daba felicidad ver a sus progenitoras, para abrazarlas, pero a Él eso parecía no importarle ¡Como si no hubiera una chica que lo iba a hacer entrar en razón! En Fin... Sesshomaru no se espero que le llevaran esa "pequeña sorpresa" al estudio. Mayo De Las Madres! Oops…Un poco tarde pero, nació ese domingo jejeje Mejorado... (quiero decir Corregido -Recomendo!)


.

.

.

-_¡Bueno!, ¡bueno! Ahora vamos a continuar con este especial del día de hoy que celebramos el Mayo de las madres… espero la estén pasando muy bien con sus madres a su lado…_ -decía Kagome Higurashi, la simpática y muy querida animadora del programa: "Celebra Sengoku"; la cual era muy querida por la audiencia, ya que, le hablaba a las cámaras segura y tenía un toque dulce que a todos les gustaba.

-_A mi lado se encuentra ya el…_ -su mente bacilo por un segundo si decir o no lo que le indicaba la pantalla que tenía en frente- _el famosísimo y guapísimo Sesshomaru, y es que todas lo conocemos y queremos por su talento y su indiscutible apariencia tan atractiva que a todas la mujeres nos encanta verdad chicas_ –decía la animadora poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas acompañada de la típica expresión de embobada.

En seguida los gritos de las mujeres del estudio le respondieron a las dos personas en el escenario, el segundo era un peli-plata que recién entraba.

-_Está bien… pero ahora le daremos una sorpresa a Sesshomaru, por el especial del Día de las madres hemos conseguido el honor…_ -ella hablaba natural, el joven peli-plata a su lado mostraba una pequeña sonrisa para las cámaras, pero de un momento a otro empezó a sospechar lo que iba a suceder… _"no se atreverán" _

-_Hemos conseguido el honor de que…_

_Esta famosa empresaria hoy pueda venir a nuestro estudio… con ustedes Irazue Taisho, la mamá de Sesshomaru! _

–_"Hump que mala idea" –_pensó el aludido cuando la azabache terminó su frase.

-_¿Cómo?_ –dijo en voz baja Sesshomaru a la mujer

En seguida sin más tiempo entro al estudio Irazue, la mujer hermosa mientras caminaba, no tenía los brazos abiertos, ni una gran sonrisa en su rostro, al contrario que las demás madres que habían venido a ver a sus hijos, kagome no se extrañó mucho y dirigió su mirada a ver a Sesshomaru y este se veía un poco enojado mas bien.

_-"¿Eh? ¿Y ahora?"_ –pensó inquietada Kagome

-_¡Bienvenida señora Irazue!–_ saludo con cariño cuando ella llego cerca de ellos, sin esperar respuesta se apartó un poco para que llegara a Sesshomaru.

-_Hijo_ –le saludo a Sesshomaru seria al quedar cerca de él.

-_Madre_ –le respondió y fue obligado a sonreír por el director que además era su padre.

Kagome por dentro miraba muy reprobatoriamente a ese peli-plata, aunque de hecho viéndolos a los dos sus reacciones, no debería pensar que Sesshomaru estaba siendo muy insensible ya que ambos se veían iguales… "_¡Pero injustificable! Hoy voy a preguntarle por qué hace esto" –_pensó interiormente

-_Qué bueno por ustedes, felicitaciones… señora Taisho le agradecemos que haya podido estar aquí con nuestro Sesshomaru_ –dijo cordialmente sonriendo. Y espero una respuesta pero muy rápido supo que ella no le diría nada, era reservada igual que su hijo. Así que sin más la invito a sentarse.

-_Bueno la invito a que se siente ya que queremos hacerles este momento más ameno._ –le dijo indicándole hacia los muebles blancos que estaban en el escenario. Así que los tres tomaron haciendo.

_-Ahora señora Irazue hay muchas cosas que nos gustaría preguntarle –_hizo una pausa- _Pero antes debo dirigirme a nuestro público femenino, ya que, chicas sé que tienen muchas preguntas, pero no será posible que responda todas las cosas que las chicas quieres preguntarles_ -dijo realmente consolando a las fan-girl. Mientras la otra mujer sonreía interiormente por la actitud de todas esas jovencitas:

_-"Que ilusas, me pregunto, ¿qué le verán a mi hijo?" –_Pensó Irazue, y luego giro su vista hacia su hijo- _"Bueno, hump no puedo negar su… atractivo… Se parece mucho a su… ¡No a su padre no!...Se parece a mí… Sí señor, a su hermosa madre" _

_-¿Que tanto me ves, madre? –_Pregunto con un toque burlón a Irazue, ambos tenían medias sonrisas, eran tan iguales-

_- Irazue, tenemos entendido que ustedes no se ven desde mucho tiempo… ¿Cuánto hace que no se ven?_ –la interrumpió la azabache cuando esta le iba a responder a su hijo.

-_Es cierto, tal vez desde hace más de 4 años… ¿Me equivoco Sessh? _–respondió como si de poco tiempo se tratara, y pregunto mirándolo a su lado.

_-No, en ese tiempo fue la última vez que habías venido al país_ –confirmo también simple.

-_Oh es verdad, en ese entonces estuve viajando muy seguido, y además tú empezabas a estar corto de tiempo _ –explicó

-_Eso es muy cierto, recordemos que Sesshomaru desde ese entonces ya tenía una agenda muy complicada_. –Intervino Kagome- _Ahora hay una duda que nos gustaría que nos aclarara y es que queremos saber..._

_¿Si extraño a su hijo en este tiempo…? Queremos saberlo_ –le realizo la pregunta un poco temeraria, pero más curiosa y divertida de lo que le pudiera responder. Además hecho la mirada al público con complicidad.

Una vez lanzada la pregunta las chicas en el público curiosas no hicieron ruidos más que algunas palabras…Aunque cierta pelinegra de piel muy clara pensó más que en la respuesta que daría Irazue…

-"_Me pregunto cómo la estará pasando mi hermana con esto…."_ -pensó mientras sonreía burlona de la suerte de Kagome.

-_Hump, por supuesto_. –Habló – _Tanto como el me extraño a mí _ –y termino desafiante y casi sonriente viendo a su hijo.

El famoso aludido cerro los ojos con la misma expresión que su madre; ambos peli-platas confundieron a la pobre azabache que no supo cómo interpretarlos… pero siendo Kagome Higurashi, lo manejo muy bien.

-_Eh, bueno esa fue una respuesta chicas. Realmente espero que les haiga agradado…_ -al terminar recibió por el micrófono instrucciones y se dispuso a cumplir con ellas.

-_Señora Irazue póngase de pie, en este momento está llegando un pequeño obsequio para usted _– hablo y ya iba entrando un joven modelo de piel clara y alto que traía en sus manos lo que conocían muy bien le agradaba a la invitada especial.

_-Muchas gracias Joyo, Así es, se trata de un hermoso ramo de rosas amarillas, que nos contaron son sus flores favoritas_ –le decía mientras ella tomaba las hermosas rosas en sus brazos.

-_Tienen razón… Son las únicas flores que me gustan, son de mi agrado, gracias… Y… además si quieren saber la razón de por qué me gustan… Serán por que el amarillo en su centro me recuerda al color de tus ojos, Sesshomaru_ –dijo para sorprender, vio a su hijo. Y efectivamente, era cierto que Irazue amaba las rosas amarillas ya que los ojos de Sesshomaru eran dorados, un dorado especial casi amarillo que muy lejos de parecer extraño aumentaba aún más el atractivo especial de su rostro que parecía de porcelana; la mirada en el dorado de él era impenetrable, se veía fría pero no tanto, aún más intensa que la de su padre de quien la habría heredado.

Kagome no fue la única sorprendida, además de que al final ella comprendía a que se refería Irazue, ella también había compartido su forma de pensar sobre esa mirada; pero además las chicas del público parecían entender todo y parecía que felicitaban a esa "suegra codiciada por cada una".

-_Wow… Qué bueno que nos contó eso… Gracias, al parecer no es la única que ahora piensa eso_ –dijo viendo a las fan-girl.

-_Kagome_ –la llamo inesperadamente Irazue – _Yo también he querido hacerte una pregunta desde hace tiempo. _

-_Eeemmm… ¿Una pregunta?, si claro Irazue, no se preocupe… _-se apresuró a decir un poco nerviosa, porque ella sabía de qué se trataba esa pregunta- _Sin embargo, lo podremos dejar para otra ocasión, porque en este momento el mismísimo señor Inutaisho, nuestro querido presidente, él la está esperando del otro lado del escenario, parece ser que le tiene una sorpresa _–continuo con el mejor pretexto la azabache.

-_¿Una sorpresa?_ –esta vez Irazue se puso más seria, _"`Parece ser que después de todo no le guarda mucho cariño al señor… Pero ellos vivieron juntos…" _ analizo la azabache.

-_Bueno ¿qué espera?… Adelante señora, y Sessh nos va a tocar despedirnos, ya que al regreso de estos comerciales esta edición de nuestro programa Celebra Sengoku lo cierran nuestros señores… Sin más, me despido por mi parte amigos_ –se despidió e invito a Sesshomaru quien solo dijo "no le cambien". Y así salieron del aire finalmente.

**_;;;¡Corte!... Fuera del aire.;;;_**

-_¿Y que se supone que tendré que hacer ahora? –_pregunto una Irazue un poco molesta, pero sin demostrarlo demasiado, siempre con su cara neutral e inmutable.

_-No se preocupe, disfrute la charla con el señor… en unos instantes entrara al aire y esos minutos tal vez van a pasar muy rápido, o al menos eso siempre me ha parecido a mí _-trataba de responderle cuando vio como Sesshomaru se preparaba para salir del estudio, como si ya se fuera a marchar.

-"_Ahora si iré a hablar con ese hombre_" –pensó para después comenzar a seguirlo hacia afuera, Irazue la siguió con la mirada y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Bajó hasta el piso siguiente del que estaba el estudio, Sesshomaru se dirigía a su camerino "_Probablemente irá a buscar sus llaves para después de que termine el programa irse", _así que la joven de cabello azabache camino los pasillos y al visualizar la puerta… En ese instante se sintió intimidada, se reprochó eso ya que no debía sentirse así. Esperó y el enseguida salió del camerino.

-_Sesshomaru_ -le llamo cursándose de brazos – _Me gustaría hablar contigo de lo que paso allá arriba en el programa… Hablo del trato a tu madre_. –Le extendió en forma de queja-

_-¿De qué hablas?_ –interrogo parecido a confundido.

-_Pues… de que fuiste muy rudo con tu madre, ¿de qué otra cosa? Tu padre se esforzó mucho para lograr que no te dieras de cuenta de que ella vendría y de que fuera una sorpresa para ti._

-_Esa no fue la mejor sorpresa, además no sé qué quieres decir ya que siempre la he tratado así_ –contesto cortante como si fuera un tema ya tocado.

-_Como siempre… _-repitió y volteo la cabeza hacia el lado derecho con miraba baja- _Hump, yo nunca te había visto con la señora Irazue antes… pero aun así, no la veías desde hace años cierto , al menos te fueras mostrado más…_

-¿_Sentimental?_

-_Accesible_ –corrigió viéndolo mientras arrugaba el entrecejo.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron directamente y el peli-plata noto en los oscuros ojos de ella la posible razón de por qué le reclamaba eso, al comprobarlo internamente sin poder evitarlo se sintió feliz y orgulloso.

-_Y… dime ¿por qué me reclamas esto Kagome?… Al parecer es algo que solo te molesta a ti _–le dijo acercándose un poco, la distancia entre ambos era de medio metro.

-_Eh?... pues claro que me molesta, pero no tiene nada que ver conmigo deja de pensar tonterías Sesshomaru…_ -dijo nerviosa, el corazón empezaba a acelerarse, y aparto su mirada por completo de la de él.

-_Además… Tu padre también piensa esto, me dijo que la última vez que abrazaste a tu madre era cuando eras un niño, ella te había correspondido. Y realmente le vi desilusionado por tu actitud. _

_-No importa Kagome, ya te lo dije, además, no es solo mi padre y tú, todos en el estudio y en el canal se preguntaran eso… Pero a mi madre eso no le afecta tanto al final. _–le explico, quiso decirle la razón para que esta comprendiera y dejara ese tema relacionado con Irazue.

-_Además, estás segura que esto solo se trata de mi madre y no lo haces por ti._

_-Sesshomaru… ya te… dije no?, y si le sumamos… que… Yo no he visto a mi madre por algún tiempo, y para mí es como si fuera una eternidad, en cambio tú no la ves en años y no te causa felicidad, o al menos eso demuestras, no tienes interés en hablar con ella. Yo no puedo entender eso._

El joven después de que escucho a la azabache dió el paso adelante y ya muy cerca de ella le habló- _Kagome, te diré que el que no lo demuestre no significa que no lo sienta_. –la joven se quedó sorprendida y pasmada por la cercanía y no dijo nada, trataba de no verle mucho a los ojos ámbar de Sesshomaru de lo contrario no sucedería nada bueno– _Escucha, mi madre lo sabe, a pesar de que no la abrace, mis sentimientos son para ella._

-_Sessho-maru ¿eso es… enserio? _-dijo anonada por las sorpresivas palabras que ese peli-plata le había dicho. "_El realmente piensa eso, se me hace tan difícil creerlo_"- _Pero es que, yo recuerdo que_… -mas no solo su sorpresa, los latidos de su corazón desbocado y el suave carmín en sus mejillas aumento cuando Sesshomaru no dejo que dijera nada más atrayéndola con un abrazo; el joven con su brazo derecho en la parte baja de la espalda la había impulsado tanto que estaba completamente pegada a él y el otro brazo la rodeaba para agarrarse las manos detrás de la espalda de ella. (Es decir, tenía sus dos manos entrelazadas)

-¿_Qué?... ¿Qué estás…haciendo? Sesshomaru_ -la cabeza de ella quedo más abajo del hombro de él por su altura. Sus emociones se alborotaron. No quería creer que estaba volviendo a sentir aquello, y muy en parte no quería sentirlo, ya que eso implicaría tener ese sentimiento que le había profesado anteriormente.

-_Nada_ –contesto con una voz demasiado baja, mientras cerraba por momentos los ojos.

-_Pe-pero… me estás… Abrazando_ –dijo apenas, no comprendía por qué él lo hacía pero, el impulso y los deseos que tenia de abrazarlo se hacían presentes, mas ella no lo haría.

-_Mejor no hables _–respondió una vez más Sesshomaru con la misma voz baja de antes.

-¿_Mm?_ –Kagome le hizo caso y también era mejor para ella no hablar. Así que en contra de lo que sentía que debía hacer intentó relajarse y cerrar los ojos. Mas no se esperó conseguirlo tan rápido, cuando se dio de cuenta estaba totalmente adherida al abrazo de Sesshomaru como… solía llegar a sentirse… Antes.

-_Sesshomaru_ –lo llamo

_-Hace ya mucho que no abrazo, déjame practicar para abrazar a mi madre –_

-_¿Mm?, ¿solo quieres practicar conmigo?, ¿cómo te… _-estaba diciendo alejando su rostro del cuerpo de Sesshomaru, no le había parecido bien que Sesshomaru la tomara de esa manera tan… especial, solamente para practicar.

-_Eso no es todo…_ -dijo pasando una de sus manos para colocarla alargada desde su pulgar en el mentón de ella hasta debajo de su oído después del lóbulo de este- _Kagome te estoy demostrando mis sentimientos._

Kagome abrió más sus ojos brillantes asombrada –_Sessh… Tú…_ -el joven empezó a avanzar a unir sus rostros y Kagome tuvo que detener sus palabras, Sesshomaru le daba una intensa mirada mientras sus narices se rozaron. Entonces el hablo.

_-¿Se supone que esto es que lo querías no… Kagome?_–le dijo casi en un murmullo, su voz baja solo ella podía escucharla.

_-Pero… Sesshomaru tú… te refieres a… ¿Antes_? –Kagome alzó su vista a los ojos ahora tan cerca de ella.

_-Si_ –entonces Kagome notó en su mirada dulzura y cariño pero antes de poder decírselo el rozo sus labios en la mejilla de ella, en un gesto no seductor, sino tierno y cariñoso. La azabache pudo relajar su cuerpo, entendió el por qué lo hacía y por fin pudo disfrutar el gesto del peli-plata, y además dejar crecer la felicidad que estaba sintiendo ahora. Se sentía feliz, siempre deseo un gesto como ese… Pero el no tenerlo había ocasionado lo que habían hecho… Romper.

-_Pero Sesshomaru ¿eso que quiere decir eh?… Será mejor que te expliques_ –dijo de repente volviendo a separarse pero aun en sus brazos, ella subió sus dos manos al pecho de él y tomo ligeramente de su camisa. Le mostró su mirada de valor, con determinación.

-"_Otra vez esa mirada, hace tiempo que no la veía_" –pensó.

-_Kagome, yo siempre he sentido esto por ti, y no dejé de sentirlo nunca… Al igual que tú_ –Kagome se sonrojo más nuevamente- _Pero yo solo estaré contigo si tú lo dices_. –sentenció solo siendo él, volviendo a su inexpresiva mirada.

-_Pues, ¿cómo puedes dudarlo?... El que tú y yo hagamos terminado fue mi culpa y… pues justo ahora me arrepiento de eso y a cambio, creo que no volveré a tomar una decisión como esa… - _en los labios de él se mostró una pequeña sonrisa-

-_¿Tú tampoco verdad Sesshomaru_? –se atrevió a preguntar.

-_Kagome. Yo nunca habría tomado tal decisión, eso es porque siempre he estado seguro de nuestro amo -_se detuvo al caer en cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, abrió más ligeramente sus ojos y desvió la mirada de los grades achocolatados.

_-¿Mm?... Sesshomaru_… -ella también se sorprendió. Y sonrió… Sesshomaru al ver que ella sonreía no supo cómo reaccionar. Ella agrando su sonrisa, y tomo por sorpresa al joven y le dio un rápido beso en los labios- _Sesshomaru, yo también te amo._

_-¡?!... Yo no he dicho nada_ –intento aclarar inútilmente

_-No importa… Tus sentimientos también son para mi…_ -le dijo segura, y soltándose de sus brazos- _Ahora será mejor que vaya ver a mi suegra… _-pero cuando empezaba a caminar fue interceptada por el que viéndola intensamente volvió a acercarse a ella. Ella ya sabía lo que Sesshomaru quería…

_-Sesshomaru aquí…_ -pero fue interrumpida por lo labios ansiosos de él que justo con sus brazos la hicieron detener de cualquier cosa que pensaba. No había estado tanta veces en los brazos de Sesshomaru como ahora, solía ser apasionado, sus labios eran casi exigentes, pero de movimientos lentos, Kagome muy pocas veces tenía la fortuna, era muy tímida cuando estaba frente a él y pedirle un beso, no lo haría. Se sobresaltó cuando una traviesa mano bajo más de lo debido hasta su trasero, ahogó una queja en su boca pero a pesar de abrir los ojos y ver los ojos abiertos de él, este solo la miro pícaramente y se apodero más de su boca, explorándola completamente. No debía tensarse tanto, él solo demostraba cuanta falta le hacía volver a tener su boca, habían roto hace ya meses, y besar a Kagome era una actividad que le agradaba al peli-plata, y ahora, también abrazarla.

-_Eres tan delicada… Siempre lo has sido_ –le murmullo cerca de la boca, la muchacha recuperaba la respiración y se dejada acariciar por la palabras del joven, fueran cuales fueran.

-_No empieces… _-alcanzo a decir mientras levantaba la mirada a él.

Se fue separando- _Ahora si te puedes ir_ –autorizó él con voz suave.

-_¿Ah sí?..._ –y se fue alejando-

-_Ten cuidado con Irazue, es una mujer demasiado perceptible… Puede descubrir que estuviste con su hijo en una actitud comprometedora aquí en el canal _–le sugirió

_-Sí, propuesto…_ -se despreocupó- _Te veré más tarde_.

**Horas después… En el auto:**

-_¿Por qué no te hice caso?_ –se lamentaba con lágrimas falsas y expresión exagerada.

_-Ya Kagome_ –le pidió

-_Pero, es que… Tu madre es muy fuerte… y…y… su mirada me pone a temblar… _

_-Si…ya lo dijiste_ – finalmente arranco en el auto… Llevaría a cenar a Kagome y después iría a ver a su madre, solo él podía soportar estar una tarde con Irazue y la pobre Kagome había entendido eso con la experiencia, pero eso era un peso menos…

-_Pero no me rendiré… Voy a conseguir compartir con tu madre, cueste lo que cueste.-_

O tal vez no era un peso menos.

**_~ ~ FIN ~ ~_**

**_Arigatou a... Faby Sama... lo corregí ya que es ciertito que le urgía... :3 _**

**_Domo Arigatou...! _**


End file.
